Hell is Empty
by aedy
Summary: Puck gets sent on a mission: he has two find the two purest souls and get them. Quinn decides to help him and so they start attending McKinley to mingle with the mortals.
1. Chapter 1

This is a fill for lillian_raven's prompt over on the Puckurt community!**It's Puckurt and Faberry**. The title comes from Shakespear's, "_Hell is empty and all the devils are here_".

* * *

><p>Black feathers twirled in the air and fell silently on the concrete, a moment later heavy boots trampled them and a fallen cigarette set a few on fire. The boots' owner, a tall guy with tanned skin and red eyes, stopped under a lamppost and looked up to the sky with a smirk as if quietly making a promise of bad things to come, then he turned around and started walking again, a few more feathers in his wake.<p>

A few more steps and another pair of boots joined the guy's ones.

"I heard you coming." The girl's voice was low and raspy and the black feather tacked behind her ear stood out against the pink of her hair. Her green eyes lazily looked towards the guy walking on her side and she took in the shaved head with a raised eyebrow. "What happened to your hair?"

"I got tired of the mohawk." He let his eyes rake over the girl's body, a smirk tagging at his lips when he noticed the fishnet stockings stretched over her pale long legs, the heavy black boots, the short black skirt and the ripped tank top. "What's with the punk look?"

"I got tired of looking like a nice little girl," she answered making the guy laugh. "So, what are we doing here?"

"_I_ got sent on a mission," he answered, putting emphasis on the pronoun. "I have to mingle with the mortals and found the purest souls around and snatch them."

The girl's lips curved into a mischievous grin. "So what's the plan?"

"I mingle with the mortals and snatch the purest souls around," he repeated in a monotone voice.

The girl raised her eyes to the sky and rolled her shoulders as if stretching out a cramp and black feathers fell behind her as if parts of invisible wings. "How are you going to find the purest souls or mingle for that matter?"

"I joined the local high school. Pure souls are going to stand out."

"I will help you."

They stopped in the dark between two lampposts and turned to look at each other. "Why?"

"I'm bored."

For long moments the boy studied the girl standing in front of him as if trying to find out what was the catch without having to voice the question. Finally, he smirked again a bit devilishly and at the same time handsomely. "Okay. I'll go by Puck."

The girl laughed carelessly sounding less dark than when she was talking. "Like the fairy?" She shook her head. "I'll call myself Quinn then so I'll guide you and you won't fuck everything up, _Puck_." She spat out the mortal name as if it were an insult, then she took a step towards where the darkness was absolute and disappeared leaving black feathers circling in the air.

Puck looked behind him for a moment, his paranoia stronger than ever, then he turned around and followed Quinn in the darkness.

White Dr. Martens stomped on the black feathers Puck left in his wake.


	2. Chapter 2

Quinn flicked her cigarette away and let her eyes scan the crowd of students heading inside the William McKinley High School. She watched everyone with a bored expression on her face ignoring the curious gazes she attracted and studying the usual cliques, quickly deleting from her list the boys who looked like perverts, half of the football team (that she saw reunited around the dumpster throwing kids in) and a blond and a brunette cheerleader. She had offered to help Puck because she was bored but it looked like their mission wasn't going to be much fan either.

Hearing the bell ringing, she picked up her black and worn out shoulder bag and slid it on and headed towards the school. The first stop was the Students Office where an elderly woman handed her the sheet with her classes, her books and the combination to her locker. She headed towards the lockers still watching the people around her trying to pick up on anything that would let her know who could have a pure soul but nothing made her radar beep.

* * *

><p>Puck arrived earlier than most students to be able to do a first check. He watched from where he was leaning against a tree as people arrived and formed small groups. He was about to give up and walk inside the school when he noticed the group of football players gathering around the dumpsters. They seemed to be waiting for someone and Puck watched as they all started grinning when a big black car parked not far away from them.<p>

From the car stepped out a boy that looked seventeen, his hair perfectly coiffed, wearing black tight jeans and a blue coat that looked expensive and made his skin look even paler. The first thing Puck actually thought after seeing him elegantly getting out of the car was that the guy looked hot, then he frowned when he saw the jocks grabbing him and throwing him into the dumpster. Normally, he'd laugh at the cruel act but seeing the guy had made a shiver go down his spine and it had been anything but pleasurable.

He stood there watching as the jocks high-fived each other and then headed towards the school and as the guy hoisted himself out of the dumpster. Then he turned around and walked inside McKinely.

* * *

><p>Quinn was putting her books away when someone leaned against the locker next to hers. She closed the metal door with a bang and turned toward Puck with a raised eyebrow.<p>

"Did you have any luck?" he asked.

"Not really." She looked around the hallway and her eyes fell on a small brunette that just in that moment got covered in some colored liquid by one of the football players. She sneered and waited to see how the girl would react hoping for some anger and was disappointed when all the girl did was sigh heavily and get some of the stuff out of her eyes.

"You'd expect a little fight," she said disappointed, but her eyes still remained fixed on the girl. A boy walked up to her shaking his head and peeling dirt away from his coat.

"I just saw that gut get throw in the dumpster. He didn't do anything either," Puck commented, his gaze focused on the boy.

Quinn tilted her head to the side. "Do you think it's them?"

Puck shrugged. "Could be. You have to be a real good soul not to fight back at something like that. I would have pulverized those guys."

"Yeah, but you are no mortal."

"A little fight at least."

Quinn nodded distractedly and saw the girl smile up at the boy. They didn't look like a couple but more like really close friends. The guy grabbed the girl's wrist and led her away and Quinn nodded at herself. "We should keep an eye on them."

Puck's lips stretched into a grin. "I was thinking the same thing."

The bell signaling the start of the first period rang and Quinn finally looked at Puck. "What do you have now?"

"Spanish."

"I've got Math. We will see each other at Lunch, alright?" She waited for him to nod before turning around and walking away.

* * *

><p>It took Puck about a minute to understand that the Spanish teacher didn't know the first thing about Spanish so he let his mind drift to ways to get closer to the guy from the dumpster. Introducing himself would be the necessary first step but he had to find a way to get to that point. It got everything a lot easier when the door opened and that same guy walked inside.<p>

"I'm so sorry, Mr. Schue, Rachel got slusheed again and I helped her get cleaned up," he said all in one breath.

Mr. Schue, the Spanish teacher, nodded with a friendly smile. "It's okay, Kurt, go take a seat."

And it was just Puck's luck that the only empty seat was right beside him. Now Puck had a name so he could stop referring to the pale boy as, "the dumpster guy." Kurt sat down next to him and gave him nothing more than a wary glance and Puck knew what he looked like, knew perfectly well that to get close to this guy he had to play his cards in the right way.

He figured that there was no better time than the present to take the first step in what would hopefully turn out as the path to accomplish his mission. He extended his hand and lowered his voice so Mr. Schue wouldn't notice them and said, "I'm Puck."

Kurt put his book down on the desk and looked between Puck's hand and his face. Then, as if deciding that not introducing himself was something bad, he accepted Puck's offer and shook his hand, his skin feeling cool against Puck's. "I'm Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt," he said with a friendly smile. "I'm new here."

"I know. I would have noticed someone like you around the school."

Puck raised an eyebrow at him and Kurt blushed and quickly pulled his hand away and got busy with opening his book.

"So, I have fifth period free, can you show me around?"

Kurt shook his head barely glancing his way. "I can't. I have Glee."

"What's that?"

"The show choir group of the school." He rolled his eyes and then added, "Not something you want to be part of, believe me. You're already the new kid, you don't want to be the _loser_ new kid."

Puck shrugged thinking that he didn't care anyway. He wasn't there to be popular, he was there to get a pure soul and Kurt looked tempting enough to fit the bill. So he leaned forward and asked, "Can I come?"

Kurt turned around quickly. "To the glee club?"

"Yeah, seems fun."

Kurt snorted. "You are going to get hell for this."

Puck chuckled having to bite on his lips to stop himself from laughing out loud and catch the teacher's attention. _The irony_, he thought. "I can mange, don't worry. Hell doesn't seem really scary."

Kurt's eyes narrowed and his lips parted as if wanting to ask what he meant but then he shook his head and shrugged with one shoulder. "Okay. We can meet at the end of fourth period in front of the Student Office. The choir room it's not very far."

"It's a deal," Puck whispered and Kurt frowned at him again. Puck felt that unpleasant shiver again and told himself to be more careful.

When the lesson finished, Kurt gathered his things and left before Puck could ask what was his next period, so he picked up his map and class schedule and found his way.

Three hours later he was ready to never step foot inside an high school again. He arrived to the Student Office and found Kurt already waiting there.

"Hey, am I late?"

Kurt shook his head and started walking so Puck fell into steps beside him. "No. My class is close so it took me less time to get here." He turned around as if looking for someone and then his eyes locked with Puck's. "So, we sing and dance and if you know how to play an instrument, you get to play too," he explained. "Do you like music?"

Puck nodded quickly and let Kurt explain everything about Glee club. When they reached the choir room, Puck was surprised to see that Quinn was there already sitting in the last row, her eyes fixed on the small brunette that had been talking with Kurt a few hours before. He followed Kurt to the seats and was about to ask Quinn what she was doing there when Mr. Schue walked inside.

"Alright guys, we have to prepare for Sectionals and..." His eyes fell on Puck and moved to Quinn and his smile widened in a frightening way. "Well, looks like we have some new faces."

"Puck wanted to see what we did here," Kurt said and the teacher nodded.

"And you are?"

"Quinn," she replied. "I love music," she said with a smile so fake that Puck almost laughed when no one seemed to notice.

"Welcome guys. It's just a formality but could you prepare a song for next time if you decide to stay? Don't worry too much about it because everyone who auditions gets in."

Quinn and Puck both nodded and Mr. Schue got back at talking about the incoming show choir competition they had to get ready for.

At the end of rehearsals, Puck had charmed his way in the boys group and Quinn was talking with two cheerleaders as if they were old time friends. It looked like it was going to be easier than they had thought to mingle and find what they needed. Puck's attention shifted back to Kurt as the boy picked up his stuff ready to leave. The more Puck studied him, the more intrigued he got. He waved at him and chose not to follow him but instead wait for Quinn.

Once they were walking in the empty hallway, he asked, "What were you doing there?"

"The girl we saw this morning, her name is Rachel. I touched her in class and I got a strange feeling so I followed her into the choir room and found myself surrounded by idiots."

Puck smirked. "I followed Kurt."

Quinn stopped walking and turned to him. "So, it's them?"

"I think so."

"Good." Quinn nodded and licked her lips slowly, her eyes assuming a far away expression. "I take her and you take him and if we are wrong we are still going to enjoy ourselves."

"This is going to be so much fun," Puck whispered before disappearing.


End file.
